Brazzbluers 4 Alter Gregory
by Hijinks Omega
Summary: Brazzbluers' fighters finally try to kill each other by coming into many holes as hard and fast as they can. John Winthrop DLC available on March 19, 2015.


_Freedom is War_

_Peace is Ignorance_

_Slavery is Strength_

_Wait_

_Oops_

_-Jorge Oh Well_

* * *

Ruby picked up a cookie.

Unfortunately, since everyone knew what was eventually going to happen anyway, she immediately transformed into Ragna the Bloodedge and Inferno Divider'd the cookie in half. Weiss screamed as she threw her blanket at Ruby, only to have the leader of Team RWBY Inferno Divider that as well.

Blake sniffed tissues and killed herself before she got caught in the entire ordeal.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ruby yelled incoherently as she picked up Lie Terumi from the ground. "WHERE'S NOEEOEOELELELELLLLLLLLLLL GHAGHHGHGLHAGHAGLHLAGHAG-"

Lie Ren, who was somehow in the RWBY dormitory the entire team, coughed up blood before grinning.

"Noel," he sang, "Noel. Noel, Noel. BORN IS THE KING OF DESPAIR! AH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As chaos immediately consumed the beginning of the fourth installment of Brazzbluers, Yang walked out of the shower she just took, a towel barely covering her GIGANTIC TAGERs. "The hell's going on already?" She asked, as if she both expected and dreaded the sight before her.

Both Terumi and Ruby froze at the sight of the inappropriately dressed blonde. Lie Terumi muttered as he stared at Yang's hourglass figure,

"I'm getting a SERPENT'S INFERNAL RAPTURE because of those GIGANTIC TAGERs."

But miraculously, Ruby somehow woke up from her Ragna insanity, and because of that, Blake was resurrected from the dead.

"Y-Yang! Put on some clothes!" Ruby screamed. "There's a guy here- wait, why am I holding Ren by his neck?"

Lie Terumi laughed maniacally as his Infernal Rapture tore out of his pants, smacking Ruby's cheek with it. A black-and-green snake that was totally not his dick stuck itself out of his zipper, flinging itself around in a fashion that made meatspin look like softspin.

"**WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!**" Yang screamed, only to receive Lie Terumi's insane laughter as a response. She proceeded to punch the dark-haired man out of the dormitory through a conveniently placed door.

But then all of a sudden Jaukumen caught Terumi with three hands before juggling him like a ball. He then decided to be a dick to the logic of time by screaming "**TIME KILLER**" before permanently killing Lie Terumi IV. Thus, Lie Terumi V would eventually come to take his revenge, but for now, Lie Terumi IV was dead because Lie Terumi V would take his place in another fucking Continuum Shift.

Yang paled as she remembered Jaukumen brutally slaughtering everyone in the second Brazzbluers. With that said, she quickly punched a hole in the wall and picked her teammates up, rolling away at the speed of sound because she was Yang.

Since she was rolling away at the speed of sound, however, a gigantic truck burst through the ceiling and chased after Yang because the driver was a drunk Martian preschooler and did not know how to stop stepping on the gas because he was too used to driving a UFO.

Because.

Beacon Academy suddenly made an announcement as a song played,

"_**ROLLING AWAY AT THE SPEED OF SOOOUND-**_"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?!**" Yang screamed as she ran away from the gigantic truck that chased after her. She came into many holes really fast and hard.

Then Jin Arc came out of nowhere and attempted to slice Yang in half, only to see Jaukumen standing on the top of the truck.

"**JIN KEESAHRAHGEH**," Jaukumen screamed, "**JUMP INTO MY MANLY CHEST.**"

So Jin Arc fulfilled his epic gay sparkly destiny by jumping into Jaukumen and giving birth to Cardin Winchester.

But then the baby Cardin was killed because the real Cardin Winchester found him.

But… he was not just Cardin Winchester. He was Cardin Badguy, the baddest badass in bad history. He was not only a badass, but he also had a bad ass.

Like, his ass literally looked like pixelated Minecraft blocks. Since he didn't give a shit whenever he stepped on Lego, however, everyone recognized him as a badass anyway.

"VOLCANIC DEBIEDER," Cardin screamed in Engrish as he killed Jaukumen, only to get sliced in half by Jin Arc.

The truck chasing after Yang suddenly blew up, and the blonde woman flew out of Beacon and landed facefirst. Funnily enough, the truck landed on all four of RWBY, painting the ground with a massive amount of red and oil and John Winthrop.

* * *

Velvet screamed as she woke up, unable to comprehend what she just dreamed of. As she screamed into her restroom, however, she was unaware of the school announcement playing a familiar song.

"**Rolling around at the speed of sound…**"

Meanwhile, Pyrrha forced Jaune Arc to fap to Rule 34 fanart of them.

And John Winthrop had a disturbing premonition when he woke up.


End file.
